El Capitan Maldito
by Hananasu
Summary: Naruto es un de los piratas mas jovenes y temido de los siete mares, enamorado de Uchiha Sasuke el principe del pais del Fuego..por casualidades del destino llega junto a su tripulacion a una isla que esta maldita **NaruSasu**
1. Chapter 1

Namikaze Naruto alias Kyubi el pirata más joven de la historia en convertirse en uno de los piratas más buscados de todo los siete meres, a la edad de 15 años, hijo del famoso rey de del país del viento Minato Namikaze y la reina Kushina Uzumaki,

Desde chiquito le había gustado el mar y las aventuras, siempre había soñado con ser un pirata, aunque estos tuvieran una mala reputación y fueran tratados peor que los criminales, siendo un niño hiperactivo y chillón según sus padres, creció en una familia sobreprotectora con mucho amor y cariño, era feliz no podía negarlo, pero sabía que algo le faltaba y ese era su preciado mar

A sus 8 años en una de las fiestas de la realeza conoció al amor de su vida, un doncel, el menor de los uchihas, el príncipe del país del fuego, Uchiha sasuke, fue amor a primera, pero este ni le hacía caso así que para él ese era su amor platónico.

Así fueron pasando los años hasta que llego a la edad de los doce donde no aguanto estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes y se revelo hacia sus padres confesándole que quería ser un pirata.

-quiero ser un pirata me voy!-decía este para luego irse- para no ensuciar tu apellido usare el de soltera de mi madre, de ahora en adelante seré Uzumaki naruto-

Luego de ese momento partió de su país, en busca de aventuras y tesoros, empezó con un pequeño navío a quien le puso el nombre Rasengan, iba de isla en isla buscando tripulantes.

El primer tripulante fue sabaku no gaara, un niño huérfano, odiado por sus padres, considerado un monstro, Naruto como buena persona que es lo ayudo y lo nombro el vice-capitán de Rasengan

Así empezaron estos dos sus aventuras, luego llegaron los demás entre ellos

Chouji akimichi, shikamaru nara, hyuga neji, inuzuka kiba, aburame sino, rock lee, sai y deidara

Estos aceptaron inmediatamente, les parecía una absurda idea al principio, tanta gente en un barco tan chiquito, pero les ofrecían un lugar donde dormir y comida, la mayoría conocían al príncipe y les dieron sus más sincera amistad, poco a poco Naruto junto a su tripulación, navego los siete mares en busca de diversión

Mientras fueron pasando los años el nombre de kyubi era reconocido y temido por todo los continentes y los siete mares, ahora su pequeño navío, era el barco más veloz y más hermoso que halla existido en el mar

Por más fuerte que sea y más hábil, todo hombre tiene una debilidad y la de nuestro capitán tenía una y bien grande, azabache de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros llamado sasuke uchiha y más adelante también tendría una maldición.

Aquí es que realmente empieza la historia de Uzumaki Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

10 dias antes de la tragedia

-Hola minna- decia Naruto saliendo de su camarote,iba vestido con una camisa blanca de manga larga en el fondo dobladas hacia arriba, con un pantalón blanco ajustado, unas botas negras y un cinturón grueso de cuero donde cargaba su espada-Hoy saquearemos en el país del fuego-Grito con un puño en alto

-hay!- se escucho el asentimiento de todos en su tripulación

-al fin algo de piratería- decia kiba emocionado, mientras los demás asentían

-sera algo fácil y sencillo por lo que no me los llevare a todos- decia mientras pensaba a quien llevarse- me acompañaran shikamaru, gaara y sai por el momento, si las cosas se ponen malas y pasan dos horas y no regresamos entonces vayan los demás escucharon-

Hay!-

-bueno que esperamos, hacia el país del fuego-

/

Mientras tanto en el castillo del fuego

Se veian dos azabaches en una habitación peleando

-que no se hable mas, te casaras con el duque orochimaru, quieras o no- decia el rey del país del fuego Uchiha Fugaku, para luego salir azotando la puerta.

-eso es injusto- decia un azabache entre lagrimas

-sasuke- decia una persona entrando a la habitación

-Itachi nii-san- dijo para correr a abrazarlo-no me quiero casar, todavía soy joven, apenas tengo 15 años-

-lo se ototo- decia itachi, Uchiha Itachi el primer hijo de fugaku y hermano mayor de sasuke, mientras abrazaba mas a su hermano- pero no creo poder hacer nada por ahora, lo siento sasuke-

Siguieron un momento asi abrazados, mientras el menor seguía llorando en los brazos del moreno mayor, que mas que un hermano para el, era un padre ya que este siempre estuvo con el, mientras que su padre siempre le dio la espalda.

/

-capitan no falta mucho, ya podemos ver la isla- decia chouji que estaba en lo mas alto del barco viendo como a lo lejos se podía ver una enorme isla.

-eso me gusta…empiezen los preparativos-

-si señor-

-que no me digan señor…me llamo naruto- dijo este en modo de berrinche

A los tripulantes una gota le rodaba por sus cabezas, a veces pensaban como una persona como el termino siendo uno de los piratas mas temidos, famoso y su capitán.

-Naruto ya estamos llegando-

-ya saben las personas que dije iran conmigo,ahora a cambiarse-

.-hay-

Como todo pirata sabe no puede tocar puerto vestido como tal y mas si su cabeza vale mucho, aveces se vestían de aldeanos o de funcionarios de la marina.

Naruto fue hacia su camarote para poder cambiarse, se vistió como todo un funcionario de la marina del país del fuego, con su pantalón blanco y chaleco blanco con dorado y sus medallas comemorativas.

Mientras los demás se vestían como siemples aldeanos para no resaltar mucho.

-Naruto ya llegamos- decia choji mientras bajaba de la trorre de vigilancia

El barco esta lo bastante alejado de la isla, pero a la misma vez cerca.

-bien, reúnanse, antes de irnos quiero repasar el plan… bajaremos del barco, caminamos, entramos al palacio, robamos la pintura, cojemos lo que queramos y podamos y regresamos…que tal

A todos les resbalaba una gota por la cabeza, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a los inteligentes y bien formados planes del jefe, no le llevaban la contraria por que sabían que lo estuvo pensando por toda la noche.

-bueno que no se hable mas andando hagan lo que quieran-

-hay-

Bajaron del barco y se dividieron en dos botes el primero Gaara y sai y el segundo Shikamaru y Naruto, se fueron acercando poco a poco a la isla y entraron por el puerto que estaba al sur de esta ya que era el menos visitado por la gente de la nobleza y la marina. Siguieron caminando gaara y sai por un lado y shikamaru por otro, mientras naruto estaba recaudando información.

Luego que cada uno fue por su camino, después de un buen rato,Llegaron al castillo del país del fuego sin que ningún guardia se diera cuenta el primero en llegar fue shikamaru mientras sai y gaara aparecieron a los pocos minutos el que no aparecia por ningún lado era Naruto

-y Naruto?- pregunto sai

-no me digas que lo capturaron- dijo gaara como si nada

-no lo creo, a lo mejor se entretuvo con algo-

-que tal si esperamos un rato mas-

Y asi estuvieron un buen rato esperando a naruto, hasta que se pudo ver una cabellera rubia venia a una velocidad increíble de un lugar que nunca se imaginaron que vendría

-donde estabas?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-eso no viene al caso ahora lo importante es entrar- dijo pero miro que sus compañeros no le creían nada- esta bien se los dire pero en el barco-

Los otros tres no pudieron hacer nada mas que asentir, sabían que a la fuerza naruto no les iba a decir nada

-bueno que esperamos andando-

Los tres empezaron a infliltrarse en el castillo como si de ninjas se tratasen, eran rapidos, agiles y veloces apenas se podían ver la sombra de ellos entre los arbustos

Una vez que entraron al castillo cada quien tomo su camino, mientras el mas inteligente shikamaru iba por la famosa pintura, sai y gaara que en ningún momento se separaron iban por algunas cosas de valor y Naruto les velaba las espaldas, siendo el capitán.

Naruto iba caminando sigilosamente por todo el castillo hasta que escucho unas voces de unas personas en una habitación, enseguida se puso en posición de defensa por si algo pasaba

-encerio vas a estar bien sasuke- preguntaba itachi mientras salía de la habitación preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermano.

-no te preocupes nii-san estare bien- dijo sasuke quien camino hasta quedar en el marco de la puerta en su pose de yo-soy-el-mejor-del-mundo

Naruto que no se había movido en todo el tiempo escuchando la conversación, cuando vio salir al primer pelinegro pensó que era realmente hermoso pero sus palabras cambiaron de parecer al ver pararse en el marco de la puerta a otro pelinegro igual de bello y hermoso, pero este tenia algo mas que lo hacia diferente era hermoso, eso era lo que pensaba naruto mientras no le podía quitar la vista de ensima a sasuke.

-si vas a estas bien me voy… que duermas bien- dijo itachi para luego salir y caminar por el largo pasillo del castillo pasándole por arlado a Naruto, mientras sasuke entraba a la habitación.

Naruto no quiso perder la oportunidad de poder hablar con alguien tan hermoso como ese Doncel, porque sabia que era doncel por eso era tan diferente al otro pelinegro pensaba naruto

Sasuke quien había entrado a la habitación, se había acostado en su cama para recordar todo lo que había hablado con su padre y con su hermano el dia de hoy, mientras ponía uno de sus antebrazos en los ojos.

Un rubio entraba sigilosamente a la habitación, viendo a un moreno acostado sobre la cama, se acerco lo mas que pudo hasta el, quien parecia no darse cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación si no que tenia compañia

-no me quiero casar- dijo este para si pero lo que nunca pensó fue que le contestaran

-entonces no te cases- dijo Naruto quien no pudo dejar de contestarle al verlo a si tan pensativo

Sasuke se sobresalto al escuchar una voz desconocida muy cerca de el, levantándose enseguida de la cama

-quien eres?- pregunto asustado de ver a un chico de al parecer su misma edad en su habitación

-Naruto y tu?- decia este como si nada, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, no fuera porque se conocieran si no que eso era lo que le transmitia sasuke a Naruto confianza.

-no tengo por que contestarte Dobe- dijo este mientras miraba a la persona que estaba alfrente de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera un scanner

-como que dobe… Teme-

-a mi no me digas Teme usuratonkachi-

-Baka-


	3. Chapter 3

-como que una semana aquí- decía gaara , por las repentinas acciones de su capitán

-me parece que el capitán encontró su tesoro personal- decía sai en tono gracioso haciendo reír a los tripulantes y una mirada amenazante por parte de cierto pelirrojo

Gaara no sabía por qué los repentinos cambios de su capitán, él no se quedaría con esa duda como los demás, por algo era el mejor amigo, se dirigió hacia el camarote en busca de este, cuando entro lo vio tirado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo como si estuviera pensando en algo, más bien en alguien.

-se puede saber porque el cambio?-

Naruto se asustó cuando escucho la voz de su compañero así tan enojada, estaba pensando en su príncipe, pero de repente escucho esa voz llena de enfado haciendo que su cabeza inmediatamente girara hasta donde esté viéndolo con una vena en la frente.

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-claro que me debes que dar explicaciones…esto nunca había pasado y ahora llegamos aquí ya nos quedaremos aquí una semana-

Naruto estaba impresionado, nunca gaara le había reclamado nada, eran los mejores amigos y lo seguían siendo, pero también tenía que aceptar que nunca se habían quedado tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, se levantó de la cama mirando al pelirrojo.

-encontré al amor de mi vida- murmuro este sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

Gaara se acercó hasta este amenazante sin despegar la mirada, de los azules de su capitán, naruto estaba algo asustado, si a una persona le tenía miedo, esa el vice-capitán del barco sabaku no gaara, se empezó a mover hacia atrás instintivamente hasta quedar atrapado contra la pared, vía con horror como este se acercaba poco a poco, cerró los ojos esperando algún golpe o algo peor que nunca llego, así que abrió los ojos encontrándose a gaara con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-sí, es por eso nos quedaremos…por ahí debiste empezar bobo-dijo revolcándole el cabello haciendo que el rubio hiciera un puchero.

-haha-

Luego de la pequeña charla, cada quien se fue a su camarote a dormir, todos estaban más o menos emocionados y uno que otro asustado, nunca se habían quedado tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, los tripulantes jugaban cartas en sus dormitorios, gaara estaba durmiendo con sai luego de una agitada noche de ''relajamiento'' y naruto solo pensaba en el hermoso príncipe que había conocido y que quería para él.

*vas a ser mío sasuke…porque siento que te amo* pensaba este para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Mientras tanto en el castillo, el príncipe sasuke estaba como león enjaulado, estaba de aquí para allá, pensando en cierto rubio de ojos azules, sexy, alto, varonil, con fusiones zorrunas pero a la misma vez tan angelical que solo pensar en el hacía que este se sonrojara.

*como supo mi nombre* pensaba el azabache mientras caminaba hacia el balcón privado que tenía su habitación, recordándose que su hermano al despedirse dijo su nombre.

-espero volver a verlo- murmuro este mientras entraba de nuevo a su cuarto para poder descansar.

A la mañana siguiente todo era normal, para el señorito sasuke, el desayuno con la familia, sus interminables reuniones con su padre y las peleas con su hermano, pero para cierto rubio las cosas no eran así.

Este no sabía cómo vestirse para ir a ver a cierto príncipe, luego de horas de indecisión decidió ponerse lo primero que encontró, una camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón de cuero, ni muy formal ni muy elegante, no quería llamar la atención, tuvo que pedirle ayuda a shino, un amante de los insectos y un genio en medicina, le gustaba inventar cosas, no podía salir con su pelo rubio por las calles, todos conocía a kyubi por su cabello.

Así que se dirigió hasta el cuarto de shino a ver si este tenía algo para opacar su color de cabello, al llegar vio que este no estaba en su cuarto y como no quería perder más el tiempo tuvo que ponerse un sombrero para tapar el color de su cabello.

Inmediatamente tomo rumbo hacia el castillo, donde luego de una extensa carrera que a los aldeanos miraban como si fuera algo normal llego, trepando por el mismo lugar por donde lo había hecho la vez pasada, entro directamente al cuarto del azabache sin saber si este estaba hay o no.

Entro al a habitación sigilosamente, por si había alguien además del príncipe, vio con cuidado y vio que no había nadie, así que empezó a explorar el cuarto, viendo en uno de las mesitas de noche, una foto del príncipe cuando era más pequeño junto a su hermano, vio la foto, la contemplo por unos minutos.

*tengo que admitir sasuke es bello* pensaba este, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar dos voces provenientes de afuera de la habitación.

-aniki estaré bien no te preocupes- decía este mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta

-lo se ototo solo quería cerciorarme y acompañarte-

-nos vemos en la cena itachi-

-nos vemos- dijo el mayor mientras le daba un beso al menor en la frente

Sasuke entro a su cuarto, había estado con su padre y su hermano en una reunión, sobre el futuro del país del fuego y estaba agotado.

-esas reuniones cansan- murmuro este

-pues no vallas- decía naruto quien salía debajo de la cama, mientras el azabache se asustó un poco pero no lo demostró.

-dobe que haces debajo de mi cama- pregunto con una vena en la frente

-esperándote- dijo este haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara

-porque me estabas esperando- dijo este escondiendo su sonrojo

-porque quería estar y hablar contigo además de que te amo- dijo este mientras se acercaba al pelinegro agarrándole la cara con ambas manos y depositándole un beso, dejando al azabache ido.

Sasuke nunca se esperó tales palabras provenientes del rubio y tal acción, apenas lo conoció ayer y este ya le decía que lo amaba y le daba un beso, no negaba que también sentía algo por el rubio, pero era temprano para saberlo.

-Sasuke no me vas a decir nada-pregunto desilusionado

-…-

Naruto se deprimió al ver que el moreno no le miraba ni le decía nada, sabía que haberle dado un beso era algo precipitado, pero no se pudo aguantar, estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió como lo agarraron por la camisa.

-no te he dicho que te vayas- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo sonrojar al rubio y emocional

así pasaron los días, naruto se la pasaba desde temprano hasta tarde en el castillo, solo regresaba a su barco para dormir, ahora sabia más que nunca que lo que sentía por ese azabache era amor y un amor puro y verdadero, mientras había podido organizar su mente y saber que realmente sentía por el rubio, lo amaba era verdad, se había dado cuenta de eso en el transcurso de los días y no era para menos si el rubio se pasaba con él, comía con él y estaba con el casi todo el día.

Durante nueve días, naruto cada rato que podía le robaba un beso al azabache y este no le decía nada, así que lo hacía porque sabía que no le molestaba y aunque lo negara le gustaba

Y como no enamorarse de un hombre amable, hiperactivo, con una sonrisa de los mismo ángeles y un cuerpo de ensueño.

Mientras el rey del país del fuego y padre de sasuke, sospechaba que algo raro pasaba con su hijo menor, ya no salía casi de su habitación y pedía que le llevaran su comida hasta esta

Itachi se había dado cuenta que sasuke escondía algo, por algo era su hermano y más que eso, pero no quería decirle nada para no molestarlo, después que no fuera nada malo este estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Naruto una noche antes que terminara su plazo para estar ahí, se despidió de su azabache con un beso en la boca, pero este no fue como los demás, este era lleno de pasión.

Luego de tal beso, Salió y llego hasta su barco donde gaara, lo estaba esperando para darle las nuevas indicaciones sobre el nuevo sacamiento que iban a ser

-no sé cuándo nos tardemos naruto- decía este, sabiendo lo que el rubio pensaba

-maldición…- dijo este dando la vuelta para irse de nuevo

-a dónde vas?-

-a despedirme- dijo para salir de nuevo hacia el castillo

Nunca había estado tan tarde en el castillo, así que subió hasta el cuarto de sasuke, entro y lo vio allí tirado en la cama durmiendo plácidamente, se acercó y empezó a tocar los suaves cabellos de este, haciendo que este se levantara

-Naruto- dijo medio dormido

-si teme soy yo-

-que haces aquí?- pregunto alarmado- y a esta hora-

-solo vine a despedirme de ti- dijo con la cabeza gacha, mientras sasuke sentía un dolor en el pecho

-despedirte…eso significa que te iras-

-si…pero no sé cuándo volveré…por eso despido de ti sasu-chan-

-naruto yo…-

-shuuu… no digas nada…sabes que te amo y sé que no soy correspondido…-

Sasuke al escuchar eso se quedó con los ojos abiertos

-tan dobe eres para no darte cuenta lo mucho que te amo- dijo este mientras se acercaba a el rubio para besarlo

Ahora sí que naruto estaba ido, primero le decían que lo amaban y después sasuke había sido el primero en besarlo y en la forma que lo estaba haciendo.

Naruto se dejó llevar al sentir esos suaves labios de sasuke, se sentía en el mismo cielo, sasuke estaba tomando la iniciativa, mientras naruto estaba sentado, el moreno mientras lo besaba se había posicionado sobre encima de este quedando muy cercas, sasuke empezó a moverse como simulando penetraciones, naruto al darse cuenta de esto tomo el control de la situación cogiendo a sasuke por las caderas y empujándolo hacia más abajo, haciendo que este sintiera su gran miembro que sobresaltaba sobre su pantalón

-haaa- sasuke sin poder evitarlo había soltado un gemido de puro placer, poniendo más caliente a naruto de lo que ya estaba

Naruto intensificaba el beso mientras seguía haciendo lo mismo con el azache, hasta que este no aguanto más y le dijo las palabras mágicas a naruto

-Dobe…tómame…hazme el amor- dijo lleno de placer

Naruto cogió a sasuke y de una vuelta lo puso debajo de él, besándolo mientras una de sus manos bajaba hacia la entrepierna del moreno, y sobaba su miembro por encima de su pantalón, haciendo que este gimiera y le mordiera el labio inferior.

Sasuke comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, mientras Naru hacia lo mismo con él, los dos estaban dándole placer al otro.

Cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta ya los dos estaban sin ropa, solo sentían el aroma del otro, naruto cogió a sasuke y lo acerco más a él, el pelinegro inmediatamente abrió las piernas dejando ver una vista fabulosa para el rubio, mientras este acercaba poco a poco su miembro hacia la entrada del moreno

-con calma soy virgen- dijo sasuke avergonzado y sonrojado

-no te preocupes mi amor lo are suave y con calma…además yo también soy virgen- dijo haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos como plato

-porque me miras así, no lo creías ya vez- dijo mientras el otro solo asintió, aprovecho que el azabache estaba concentrado en eso que empezó a penetrarlo sacándole un grito de dolor a sasuke, mientras este se aferraba a su espalda.

-tranquilo…relájate-

-cómo quieres que me relaje dobe si duele-

-jijiji-

-de que te ríes-

-de tu cara sasu-chan-

-dobe- dijo para cuándo naruto lo termino de penetrar completamente, mientras este se acostumbraba al miembro del rubio, pasaron unos segundos así cuando sasuke se empezó a mover indicándole a Naru que empezara.

Naruto empezó con el vaivén suavemente, hasta que el cuerpo del moreno empezó a pedirle más

-Naru más…más…rápido- decía este

Mientras el rubio complacía todo lo que este le decía

Así estuvieron un buen tiempo, hasta que cada uno sentía que estaba por terminar

-naru…me vengo-

-yo también-

-Naruuuuu-

-Sasuuuu-

Ambos eyacularon mencionando el nombre del otro sasu en el abdomen del rubio y Naru dentro del azabache, mientras Naru se dejaba caer completamente sobre sasu, mientras respiraban dificultosamente, el rubio poco a poco salió del interior del moreno, viendo sangre junto con semen

-sasuke te lastime- decía alarmado al ver la sangre

-no te preocupes era mi primera vez…era obvio que algo así pasara-

-mi amor que alivio- dijo este besándolo y acomodándose en la cama, mientras le había una seña al azabache para que se acostase encima de este.

-buenas noches sasu-chan te amo-

-buenas noches Naru yo también te amo-

Dijeron cada uno para caer en brazos de morfeos

Mientras tanto un azabache con ojeras caminaba feliz por los pasillos, con un vaso de agua en sus manos.

*qué bueno que encontraste tu felicidad Hijo* decía este mientras entraba a su habitación


	4. Chapter 4

Los suaves rayos del sol, señalaban otro nuevo día en el reino del país del fuego, un joven azabache iba levantándose poco a poco de su cama, mirando hacia a ambos lados como buscando algo.

-veo que se fue- murmuro este algo triste viendo la otra parte de la cama vacía, hasta que vio un papel encima del buro.

_Sasuke me tuve que ir porque tengo una misión con mi tripulación…cuando regrese estaré contigo siempre…espérame que volveré…te ama Naruto…Nunca lo olvides Teme!_

_Sasuke al terminar de leer la pequeña carta, esbozo una verdadera sonrisa, fue hacia al baño para meterse a bañar, cuando un fuerte dolor abdominopelvico le entro de repente, haciendo que este cállese al piso._

_-ah! Como duele- dijo este estando en el piso_

_Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que el dolor se le fue, luego de bañarse, se vistió y bajo hacia el comedor, donde ya toda la familia real estaba allí, desayunando, miro a su hermano y este lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_*y a este que le paso ahora* pensó este mientras se sentaba en la silla y no dejaba de mirarlo serio._

_Mientras tanto naruto estaba en pleno mar, se había levantado por la madrugada antes que los rayos del sol saliesen y le había escrito una carta a su amado en forma de despedida, él sabía que esa misión no era peligrosa, pero si les tomaría un tiempo llegar hasta la isla donde irían._

_Así pasaron los días, sasuke con su familia en su misma rutina y en su propio mundo, pensando en su querido pirata y naruto en el mar pensando en su amado príncipe._

_-tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo sasuke, al levantarse de la cama en un nuevo día, no había podido dormir esa noche bien, tenía un dolor en el pecho, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir, se levantó de la cama, dio el primer paso en el piso y se desplomo completamente en el suelo desmayado._

_-ototo estas bien?- pregunto itachi, que andaba por el pasillo, cuando escucho un fuerte ruido en la habitación de su hermano._

_Al ver que este no le contestaba entro algo nervioso, encontrándose con su hermano en el piso completamente desmayado_

_-sasuke! Hijo- dijo arrodillándose en el piso, mientras llamaba a los empleados, que no tardaron en llegar_

_-llama al médico tenten- dijo este alterado_

_Regresando con naruto_

_Ya llevaban varios días en el mar, cuando en un nuevo amanecer temprano en la mañana habían llegado a la famosa isla llamada akatsuki, una isla maldita situada en el mar del fin que según la leyenda, viven místicas criaturas en ellas, hombres con aspectos a aloe vera, monjes asesinos, marionetas vivientes y un sinfín de cosas más._

_-escúchenme bien todos, ya llegamos a la famosa isla, ahora no vengan con querer irse, ese tesoro será de nosotros- dijo haciendo que todos gritaran-los que vendrán conmigo son los siguientes, shino, Gaara, sai, shikamaru, chouji, kiba, neji, deidara, los demás se quedan velando el barco entendieron-_

_Luego de hablar unas cuantas cosas, prepararse y discutir acerca de los famosos planes tan estructurados del capitán, emprendieron camino hacia la isla._

_Estos no se imaginaban lo que estaba a punto de suceder al entrar a la isla._

_Regresando al castillo_

_La doctora había llegado…el doctor del pueblo había muerto y ahora la estaba remplazando una famosa doctora llamada Tsunade junto a su inseparable acompañante shizune._

_Estas habían atendido al príncipe, que se veía más pálido de lo normal, una vez lo atendieron, le sacaron una muestra de sangre, la tecnología no era avanzada es mas no existía en esa época, pero ellos tenían sus propios métodos._

_-está bien, no es nada grave, cuando lleguen los resultados, sabremos con más detenimiento que realmente tiene- dijo está haciendo una reverencia hacia itachi que no se había despegado en ningún momento de arlado del menor, mientras los padres de este ni se habían acercado a la habitación._

_Naruto se había separado de sus compañeros, una vez que entraron a la isla, y empezaron a caminar, encontraron dos caminos, sus compañeros se fueron por el izquierdo y él fue el único que se fue por el derecho._

_-esto solo me pasa a mi ttebayo- decía este mirando para todos lados, sentía como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo-deben ser imaginaciones mías-_

_Siguió caminando un buen rato hasta que llego a una especie de cueva, algo tenebrosa, pero no le quedaba de otra no se daría por vencido fácilmente, tenía que investigar rápido y encontrar el tesoro, no quería que les cogiera la noche._

_Entro a la cueva donde camino a oscuras, hasta que vio un poco de luz al final, camino con cuidado tropezando con algunas rocas y apoyándose en la pared._

_Cuando llego al final, lo que vio lo dejo completamente sorprendidos, se encontraba una especie de altar con un pedestal y dentro de este había un collar color azul, mientras que debajo de este altar había una especie de cofre con un símbolo en forma de remolino en la parte de al frente y arriba una nube negra_

_(Para los que no entiendan el sello que tiene naruto en su estómago y la nube de akatsuki)_

_Se aproximó hasta quedar frente a frente al altar, mientras miraba con detenimiento el collar, el cofre no le interesaba tanto, lo más que le llamaba la atención era el collar, no es porque fuera un avaricioso si no que había algo en ese collar que le llamaba la atención bastante._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces lo cogió en sus manos, cuando lo cogió el cofre inmediatamente se abrió dejando ver una especie de pergamino muy antiguo, inmediatamente se puso el collar en su cuello y se acercó al pergamino abriéndolo, intento leerlo pero su escritura era demasiado antigua._

_Sintió como el collar empezaba a pesarle, así que intento quitárselo, pero no podía, de tanta esfuerzo por querer quitárselo se cortó el dedo índice, haciendo que este sangrara y una gota callera en el pergamino (que casualidad) haciendo que este brille y un fuerte temblor azotara la isla._

_Los compañeros del rubio que estaban descansando luego de caminar y no encontrar nada, al sentir el fuerte temblor, empezaron a correr de vuelta hacia el barco._

_-rápido no se detengan- decía gaara que iba al frente_

_Mientras tanto naruto cogió el pergamino y empezó a correr con este y el collar encima, corrió como si no hubiera mañana, fracturándose un brazo y una pierna, pero esto no impedía que parara._

_Sus compañeros ya habían llegado a la orilla de la isla, estaban en la playa, mientras el rubio corría lo más que podía, pero un falso movimiento hizo que este se callera de boca, haciendo que el pergamino rodase y callera abriéndose completamente y el temblor acababa de cesar. _

_El rubio prefirió mil veces que no se hubiera abierto, una vez que se abrió una especie de luz roja empezó a salir de este, formando una especie de esfera en el aire, fue creciendo poco a poco delante del rubio que no hacía nada por moverse de allí parecía ido, creció y creció hasta que poco a poco se fue agrietando._

_-esto se ve malo- dijo el rubio mientras se echaba hacia atrás, sin percatarse que había una especie de abismo._

''_bum'' se escuchó por toda la isla al explotar la esfera, naruto inmediatamente cayó al suelo mientras la luz roja lo traspasaba._

_-no me hizo nada- murmuro este pero de repente se sintió marido y empezó a caminar hacia atrás sin poder detenerse._

_-ahhhh-grito este mientras caía por el abismo._

_Segundos antes sus compañeros, habían estado mirando hacia todos lados en busca del rubio, y lo vieron en lo que parecía un abismo, lo único que podían ver de dónde ellos estaban era una cabellera rubia, con una esfera roja al frente de este._

_Miraron como este caminaba hacia atrás y empezaron a gritar cosas como ''te vas a caer'', '' ten cuidado'', narutoooo, pero parecía que este no las escuchaban, vieron como este había resbalado y había caído por el abismo._

_Empezaron a correr hacia donde había caído este, pero una fuerte ola de aire roja se estrelló contra ellos, haciéndolos volar unos cuantos metros lejos de allí, mientras algunos caían inconscientes._

_Sasuke se había levantado hace algún tiempo, estaba desesperado, siempre había sido un niño con muy buena salud y ahora de la nada se desmayaba, además de ese dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo, al revés cada rato se hacía más fuerte._

_-hola príncipe- dijo Tsunade entrando por la puerta con un papel en la mano_

_-que tengo?-pregunto este alarmado sin dejar hablar a la doctora_

_-felicidades príncipe uchiha…está usted en estado- dijo esta con una sonrisa_

_-embarazado…-repitió sasuke que estaba que no se la creía- un hijo….mío y de naruto…- dijo este sin importarle que al frente estuvieran la doctora y su hermano._

_Sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar de felicidad, mientras sobaba su plano abdomen y una sonrisa sincera se apoderaba de su rostro._

_-que dolor de cabeza- decía un pelirrojo acabándose de levantar, empezó a mirar para todos lados, dándose cuenta que estaba en su camarote- que hago aquí- pregunto, mientras su mente proceso todo lo que había pasado._

_-Naruto!- grito este mientras todos entraban apresurados a la habitación al ver que gaara había despertado, sabían que se pondría malo, era el mejor amigo del capitán._

_-no puede ser- dijo este llorando- díganme que no es verdad?- pregunto pero los demás solo bajaron la cabeza y negaron, sai se acercó hasta donde este abrazándolo_

_-gaa-chan han pasado ya tres días…estuviste durmiendo tres días…parece que fuiste el más afectado de todos nosotros- dijo con un deje de tristeza_

_-no puede ser- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro_

_-ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo de Rasengan como vice-capitán que eres- dijo neji recargado en la pared, parecía normal pero por dentro estaba igual que afectado como los otros_

_-y eso no es todo tenemos otro problema…- dijo kiba con cara de horror_

_La noticia de la muerte del capitán kyubi era el tema más hablado en todo el mar, en todos los países y reinos, era lo único que se hablaba, al único lugar donde no había llegado esa información era a los oídos de cierto príncipe ya que su hermano no quería que se enterase. Al parecer uno de sus tripulantes empezó a regar lo que había pasado._

_La familia Namikaze estaba completamente destrozada, el país del viento estaba de luto, todos vestían de negro y los reyes estaban arrepentidos del mal comportamiento que tuvieron con su hijo._

_Al siguiente día de la muerte de naruto les había llegado la noticia, cayéndoles como un balde de agua fría, aunque este fuera pirata y muchos lo consideraban alguien bajo por ser así, seguía siendo el príncipe del país del viento y muchos todavía lo veían así._

_-Naruto perdónanos- decía minato mientras miraba la foto de su hijo- hemos cometido errores…lo sabemos…pero somos tus padres-_

_*creo que ya es hora…si se lo digo más tarde será peor para este* pensaba itachi frente a la habitación de su hermano._

_-sasuke- llamo antes de entrar_

_-adelante nii-san que sucede-_

_-sasuke hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo triste_

_-dime- dijo en un murmuro ya que presentía desde hace días atrás que le estaban escondiendo algo, pero si no se lo decían por algo debía de ser_

_-no es como decírtelo-_

_-dilo y ya nii-san…tan malo es?- decía este nervioso aunque no lo demostrara_

_-sasuke prometerás que no aras nada-_

_-lo prometo- dijo con la cabeza gacha_

_-el capitán del barco rasengan…kyubi murió…hacen tres días…en la isla maldita akatsuki- dijo este esperando la reacción de su hermano_

_-cómo?- pregunto_

_-Naruto murió ototo…realmente lo siento….de verdad lo siento-_

_Naruto murió _

_Naruto murió_

_Naruto murió_

_Naruto murió_

_Naruto murió_

_Esa pequeña frase era la que estaba en la cabeza de sasuke constantemente_

_-Nooooooooo- grito fuerte mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos con fuerza y caía de rodillas al piso-porque? Porque? Me degastes naruto…dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre- decía este mientras lloraba y se tocaba su abdomen._

_Itachi al ver a su hermano así, se le rompió el alma, y se acercó hasta este abrazándolo, mientras sasuke aceptaba gustoso el abrazo y escondía su rostro en el pecho del mayor_

_-nii-san porque-decía este mientras no paraba de llorar_

_El tiempo pasaba y sasuke seguía llorando, tuvieron que llamar a la doctora para que le pusiera un tranquilizante._

_-se pondrá bien con lo que le inyecte…no te preocupes- dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejando a los dos uchihas en el cuarto del menor_

_-ahora tendrás que luchar por tus hijos sasu-chan…lucha por ellos…-_


End file.
